1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic guide device and a machine tool using the hydrostatic guide device.
2. Discussion of Background
A hydrostatic guide device keeps two members in a non-contact state to reduce friction therebetween. Therefore, hydrostatic pockets, which are recesses, are formed in one of opposed faces of the two members that move relative to each other, and a fluid such as air or oil is spouted from the hydrostatic pockets to form a fluid outflow layer having a predetermined thickness between the two members. Thus, the sliding between the two members is improved and the stiffness of guidance created between guide faces is enhanced. According to a conventional technique described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-735 (JP 6-735 A), pressures that are supplied to upper and lower guide faces, right and left guide faces, and hydrostatic pockets in slide faces opposed to the guide faces are regulated by orifices (variable orifices) to improve the sliding and to enhance the stiffness of guidance created between the guide faces.
However, with the conventional technique described in JP 6-735 A, it is necessary to perform machining of the guide faces and assembly of two members with a high degree of accuracy in order to stably ensure a high degree of stiffness. This increases the machining cost and the number of man-hours needed to manufacture a hydrostatic guide device.